The Black wolf
by Shadow wolf 4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>Hi first fic so R&R: Kid challanged Blackstar to a fight and won. Go figure. But Blackstar gets angry and yells at Kid. Kid, annoyed, storms off. Everyone goes to his house to find him missing. But when Blackstar is training with Soul & Maka, A black wolf is seen. This wolf has golden eyes... and three white stripes on his shoulder... Ok Rated T cuz i'm Parinoid I don't own S E!</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in Death city and Blackstar had already started picking fights.

"YAHOO! WHICH ONE OF YOU MORTALS ARE GOING TO SURPASS YOUR GOD?"

he yelled while standing on one of the spikes attached to the school.

Soul yelled up at Blackstar, "You know what you're doing is really uncool right?"

Kid as well had a look of disbelief on his face. Kid thought about what happened every time Blackstar got on one of those spikes. "_He always ruins the symmetry of the school." _Kid could not let him ruin that. He finally collected him self and yelled at Blackstar.

"Blackstar get down here so I can beat you!"

Blackstar shocked that Kid would do it jumped off the spike without breaking it. "

Ok then are you ready?" he scoffed.

Kid replied, "Yes. But lets make this quick I don't want to be late for Stein's"

* * *

><p>zZTime skipZz<p>

Hi Shadow Wolf Here! I hope you like it!

Pleas review and I will take criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know that last chapter was BAD. So this will be better. Ok continue with the story! So if you skipped that terrible thing i called a chapter, Kid and Blackstar are about to fight. Ok Now here we go:

zZTIME SKIPZz

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki sword mode!" Blackstar yelled at Tsubaki.<p>

"Ok, sorry Kid." Tsubaki transformed into a sword. Blackstar was ready.

Kid looked at the Thompson sisters," Liz, Patti, weapon form." The twin pistols where in Kids hands in seconds.

Blackstar yelled at the reaper, "YOU READY KID, CUZ YOUR GOD IS GONNA BEAT YOU!"

Kid didn't answer. "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU, YOU MORTAL, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR A REAPER OR NOT YOUR GOING DOWN!" Blackstar was running striaght at kid. Blackstar then yelled," SOUL FORCE!" Kid evaded the attack. Blackstar fell face first into the ground. Kid shot blackstar in the back.

Kid looked down at Blackstar, who was getting up. "I win," he said, "your godly powers seemed to have failed you." The weapons transformed back. But Blackstar didn't back down. "HOW? HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!" kid calmly replied, "you fight asymmetrically;so, I can easily predict your moves."

Blackstar enrages, shot back, "YOUR THE ONE WHO'S ASYMMETRICAL WITH YOUR STRIPES ON YOUR HAIR! YA'KNOW WHAT YOUR SO ANNOYING KID. GOING AROUND 'OH IS THIS SYMMETRICAL?' YOU ENDANGER US WITH YOUR OCD ATTACKS!

Kid was calm, but inside;he was furious. He walked off calmly which left everyone there thinking.

Soul finally broke the silence, "Blackstar that was really uncool."

Blackstar scoffed, "Why should I care? IM A GOD"

Tsubaki slapped blackstar in the back of the head. "You go apologize RIGHT NOW! You caused enough trouble already!"

"FINE LETS ALL GO APOLOGIZE TO THE SORE LOSER!"

* * *

><p>zZ TIME SKIP Zz<p>

Yay the chapter is up! I want to thank Blue exorcist fan for following my story and those how reviewed. Next chapter Blackstar tries to apologies to kid. But...where is kid?

Till next time!

Shadow wolf 4ever


	3. Chapter 3

HI I'm back again, Last update until tomorrow. Don't judge. Ok so Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz,Patti, Maka, and soul are going to look for kid at  
>Gallows Manor. ON WITH THE FICTION!<p>

zZ TIME SKIP Zz

* * *

><p>The group of teens finally arrived at Gallows Manor. When they entered there was no trace of Kid. Liz started calling, "KID WHERE ARE YOU?" she marched through out the house in every nook and cranny.<p>

Patti Jumped up with an idea. She walked over to a nearby painting and tilted it slightly to the right. she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HEY KID LOOK WHAT I DID? I MADE THIS PAINTING ASYMMETRICAL!" Everybody waited for a moan or a cry of outrage. None came.

Blackstar had been quietly sitting on a couch thinking to himself. _Ha that loser ran away. _He looked at the clock._ We're late for Stein's. We'll tell him we were looking for kid. _It was the truth and he was sure that Stein would understand.

He jumped up from the couch and announced, " LETS GO TRAIN YOU PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A GOD LIKE THIS!" So everyone was dragged by Blackstar near the forest. They would have made it to the forest if it weren't for a book to the brain curtsy of Maka.

"OW GOD MAKA WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"

"I DO IT TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" And she hit him in the head again.

While Maka and Blackstar were arguing, Liz felt as if some one was watching her. She heard a growl and turned around and heard padded foot prints. Then they heard a bark. Everybody jumped at the sound and the weapons transformed.

That's when they saw it. A jet black wolf walked out of the bushes. Everybody froze. The wolf had golden eyes and three white stripes on his shoulder.

zZ TIME SKIP Zz

* * *

><p>WOAH THAT WAS LONG! I hope that you read, review and follow. We also had a little cussing from Blackstar. I think I should add some Ocs what do you think. Review and give me some Ocs. I MIGHT ADD YOURS!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! SOMBODY REVIEWED! Well make that 2 people. Look I have to tell you one thing:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of soul eater.

Those that reviewed and gave me Oc I will add them next chapter that I will update when I update.

Ok so a wolf has just showed up and the group is staring at it.

zZ TIME SKIP Zz

* * *

><p>Everybody was just staring at what looked like Kid in wolf form. The wolf sat on his hind legs and waited.<p>

Blackstar prepared to run. "DIE KISHEN!" He charged at the wolf and swung Tsubaki. The wolf dodged his attack which led to Blackstar falling flat on his face, similar to earlier. The wolf seemed to laugh which sounded like a growl and a laugh.

Blackstar got up again and prepared to swing, If he wasn't stopped by Maka who put Soul in the cross fire.

" BLACKSTAR IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL PIN YOU TO THE GROUND!" she looked quite angry.

"BUT MAKA THIS THING... ITS GONNA KILL US!" he yelled back.

"No Blackstar, Its not."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Because I think that this wolf is... well...Its Kid."

Everybody stared at her like she was insane. The wolf started to chuckle...like a human. Then it looked at Maka.

"It took you that long to notice? I'm impressed." It stated with what might have been a smile.

Everybody jumped back. _IT COULD TALK?_ Liz thought. _It can, its kid if It can... but what happened? Why is he like this?_

"Well I'm sure your wondering why I look like this but even I don't know the answer."

Maka hesitated, "Kid? I-Is that you?"

"Yes I thought you already figured it out why are you asking again?"

"How? How can we Know?"

"Well...look at my soul."

Maka nodded and looked. It was kids soul, but... there was something different. There was a moon implanted near his soul's eye.

Soul still in his weapon form asked Maka. "Is it Kid Maka or is this thing a lie?"

Maka looked at her weapon. "No, Its Kid alright but there's something else on his soul."

Kid looked at the group, "Now do you believe me?" The group nodded and the weapons turned back to their original forms.

Patti ran up to Kid and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry about the painting!"

Kid looked at her, "WHAT PAINTING?!"

"Oh, the one I messed up looking for you at the house!"

"PATTI!"

Maka broke up the fight before it could progress. "HEY CUT IT OUT! What we need to do now is to go and talk to Lord Death."

Patti giggled. "Lets hope we don't run in to Stein!"

Everybody now had a look of horror on their face.

zZ TIME SKIP Zz

* * *

><p>Hey! Do you think that was long? Me too. Ok so Ocs next chapter. See ya!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	5. Chapter 5

IT'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! This is the chapter with the Oc's! YAY!

Ok. here we go.

zZ TIME SKIP Zz

* * *

><p>It as still the middle of class time, so everyone was still in class...and Stein was still in class. They continued until they reached the death room and entered. Lord Death turned around to greet them but instead said, "Stein didn't see you did he? I can't have him dissecting my son!"<p>

Everybody was laughing except for Kid who seemed to be a little scared.

"Father I don't find that very funny," he started, "We actually came to ask you what happened to me."

Lord Death laughed. "Wasn't it obvious? It's a witches' spell!"

Everybody was gasped. _a witch? That's impossible! _Kid thought.

"Yes a witch! This has happened before. A witch once took a few children a few years ago. She change these children into canines. Now I believe the witch is back. I'll invite the changed students here."

(A/N I'm going to skip to when the group is here.)

2 wolves and a fox walked up to the Dwma and entered it. The classes were over so nobody was there. They entered the death room where 5 teens and a wolf where standing.

(Kid's p.o.v)

Three wolves and a fox walked in, one wolf was a purple color with a ruby hanging on her neck. Another was black on one side and white on the other. The last wolf was red with black lines on her shoulder. The fox was black with a white tip on her tail. She also had the strangest eyes. Red. But not like souls more like mine a shade of red on the outside and a different shade on the inside.

The fox looked up at my father. "Hello lord Death. we got your message." she looked at me. "Your boy seems to be suffering like us."

She walked over to me and looked at me then back at the wolves. "show them."

1 of the wolves nodded her head. The other started to glow. One a green the other a purple. They transformed into...human wolf hybrids with wolf features and a human body. The Black and red was beautiful with one of her bangs over one of her eyes. The Black and white had long hair tied into 2 pigtails. The fox and the other wolf transformed into weapons. The fox transformed into a scythe and had black fog around her. The other was a chain scythe like Tsubaki. She had purple tips and at the end of her handle where the chain and handle meet were purple stones.

The fox and wolf transformed back and the fox spoke. "My name is nightmare. The chain scythe is Asimi. Those over there are Midnight and Blythe over there. We came to kill the witch."

* * *

><p>And the Ocs our born. I hope you like them and keep reviewing ocs!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank the people that reviewed and followed. I'm going to start a new story soon m'k? If you think it's a bad idea, then your probably right.

Ok so now we're going to switch pov's of the Oc's.

* * *

><p>Nightmare's P.O.V<p>

The group of teens stared at us like we had grown two heads. It's not my fault I'm stuck this way. All I know is that I woke up this way near the DWMA. I couldn't remember my name but I knew where I was and what I did so far in life.

Lord Death put me under protection and still let me take my normal classes. My miester, Midnight was human for a while. Until she ended up like me.

But now I'm back in death city to kill this witch. This witch is going to have a slow painful death too.

MIDNIGHT P.O.V

One of the girls of the group of teens came up to me. I sniffed her soul. I immediately got her back story and her personality. Her mother and father were divorced and she was left here with her father. She is a kind and caring miester and will protect her friends.

She would make a good alpha.

Then she spoke to me. "Your soul...It's beautiful."

That made me beam with pride. I knew what my soul looked like. Asimi told me. I had a silver soul with wolf ears. It had a muzzle, but the muzzle had chains on it. Flowing through the chains was a blue power source, which was the witches spell, and the end of the chains had a moon on it.

I liked this girl. She was nice.

she spoke again." I almost forgot, my name's Maka."

I spoke back, " Maka your soul has a big aurora surrounding it. You love your friends and would risk yourself for their safety."

She blushed. I knew at that moment we would be friends.

BLYTHE P.O.V

Man this child was bouncy. He was harassing me so much yelling about being a god and something about Asimi's weapon form.

Then the girl behind him came up and tried to calm him down. I looked at both of their souls. One was all pointy and spiky the other looked calm and kind. They both had good wave lengths. They we're really nice people!

I remember what Asimi said about mine. Mine was a blue, a deep midnight blue. It had a blushing face and calm eyes. It had now had wolf ears and one ear had a moon on it. There was also a mark near my eye. It was a small spade. It resembled my past of being raised by a demon weapon named Card. Asimi saved me. So I became her weapon.

ASIMI P.O.V

I looked at the strange boy with the white hair and red eyes. He seemed bored. So I walked up to him and looked at his soul.

This soul was centered around being cool. He liked being popular and he had a crush on his miester. I giggled. He looked at me like I was crazy and walked away.

I remembered when I looked at my own soul in the mirror.

It was a magenta hue with a heart inside it. It now had wolf ears and a tail. It has a bow on its right ear and It had a moon near my eye. It had a happy-go-lucky look on its face and had fangs in its mouth.

I looked over at Nightmare who was lying down on her paws.

NIGHTMARE P.O.V

I continued staring at Kid, lord Death's son. That's when he did something unexpected, he walked near me and sat down with me. I looked away. I was shy around new people. I looked at his soul with my witch magic. Yes that's right witch magic. The witch that changed me gave me half of her power while testing on me.

His soul was changing. I knew that it would. He now had little nubs on his souls head where ears would be soon. His soul's mouth was changing into a muzzle like midnights. His stripes where the same and so was his soul's expression. A moon has appeared near his eye as well.

My soul was not like the others. Being half witch half weapon had a price. My soul was a fox its self. The witch magic took my soul and magnified it's wavelength turning it into a fox. My soul was black and had a strange mist around it, but now it was a fox and where ever it stepped a fog appeared around its feet then dissipated.

Kid being a shinigami would magnify it even more.

* * *

><p>Hey! You got to know the Oc's a little bit. I'm still excepting! Next chapter the witch strikes again!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so the witch strikes again!

* * *

><p>SOUL P.O.V<p>

I didn't see why Maka wanted to go into the woods to find the witch, that was the wolves' job.

"Maka, why can't we go home and sleep?"

She told me why. " Because, Soul, we can help the wolves!"

"Your doing it because you want to help Midnight huh?"

Then she Maka chopped me. "AW FUCK MAKA THAT REALLY FUCKING HURT!"

"THEN DON'T INTERFERE WITH WHAT I'M DOING OK?"

"ILL INTERFERE IF I WANT TO!"

She stopped in her tracks and held up her hand. She must have heard something. Because then I heard it too. It was footsteps.

I transformed and landed in Maka's hands. Then we saw what was making the noise. It was the witch, I could tell when Maka felt the wavelengths. She always got a tense grip.

The witch had long purple hair, no black, it was so deep it wasn't black, blue, or purple, tied into a bun. She had a long flowing skirt, like one of those old dolls. she had a coat that reached the end of her long skirt. She had tan skin and pure yellow eyes, like a cats.

She started chuckling. "Aww! Did you youngsters lose your way?"

Maka got angry and yelled back at the witch. " What is your name and why have you been changing students?"

"I do it because I want to. The less you miesters and weapons the better. Oh I almost forgot, my name is Kakos."

She held up her hand and chanted.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tada one more cliff hanger! I have a question why don't you like my story? I decided to fix the first chapter!<p>

I hope that you follow review and favorite!

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	8. Chapter 8

I updated one more time I hope your entertained. And also I wanted to know what happened too. I got so into my own story!

Ok so Soul and Maka passed out. I wondered what happened?

* * *

><p>MAKA P.O.V<p>

I couldn't feel anything when the blast hit me. Then I couldn't see, but I felt pain and something else. But I didn't know what it was.

_OH DEATH! _I thought._Did she kill me?_

Then I heard voices. I heard distinctly Kid, Blackstar, Liz & Patti, Midnight, Nightmare, Blythe, and Asimi. Then I heard more.

"I don't see them kids but I can feel their wavelengths." That was Stein.

"STEIN THERE AREN'T SPIDERS HERE RIGHT?" Marie was screaming.

"Marie, Stein, cut it out! I don't mean to yell. That wasn't the man I was." Lastly Sid.

Then I felt something on my back. It was air being sucked in. "I found Maka! She's over here!" _Midnight!_ I wanted to tell them to look for Soul but I couldn't move entirely. I felt someone pick me up but they grabbed my feet and I felt shoulders.

"Sid get Soul. Bring him to the infirmary, after you find him though." Then they shoulders started moving. Oh Death. I was on Stein!

I let out a groan and It came out! But it didn't sound like one. It sounded deep and rougher.

"She'll wake up, right Mr. Stein?" Midnight went with him. Amazing.

That's when I couldn't feel anything anymore and the world went black.

**_Time skip_**

I woke up but I couldn't move my legs or arms. Actually, I couldn't even feel my legs or arms. But I could feel my face.

"H-hello?"

"Maka?"

It was Nightmare who spoke.

"GUYS MAKA'S UP!" She yelled at everybody else then I felt the bed shift.

"MAKA YOUR ALIVE! I WAS WORRIED! DON'T WORRY ME EVER AGAIN!" Man was Midnight loud.

"Midnight don't yell."

I regained feeling in my neck and turned to see all my friends. With the wolves at the end of the bed frame. I was covered in a sheet even though I was really hot.

That's when it hit me. "Where's Soul? SOUL? SOUL?!"

I got worried but I still couldn't move. Blackstar had to pin my face down but he put his hand in front of my face. But I felt his hand.

"Maka," he said calmly."Soul is still passed out. But there is something I want you to see." Liz brought a mirror over and I got a good look at myself.

I was a wolf. I had brown fur and my eyes were green. Then Patti moved the sheets. I was still wearing my coat and my stomach was white.

Then I finally asked, "Now show me where soul is."

Blackstar moved and I was then staring at a pure white wolf. With Soul's Jacket and headband. It's eyes fluttered open. They where red.

"Soul?" I said quietly.

"Maka?" he whispered back.

* * *

><p>Once again looonnngg chapter. So what happened? Only the next chapter holds the answers!<p>

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	9. Chapter 9

Did you like my last chapter if not press 1 if so press 2. Nah I'm kidding. Ok so on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare's P.O.V<strong>

While everybody else was comforting Maka and Soul, Kid and I went to explore the school. I didn't want him to come but he insisted. So he walked with me, but he kept his head down. So I asked him whats wrong.

He looked at me. "It's Soul and Maka. When I find that witch I am going to kill her."

I let out a laugh. "Ya, well, get in line. Me and my group want to kill her too."

"As long as Soul and Maka don't have to suffer in their new form. Then I'd gladly stay this way."

"But what about your weapon's, Liz and Patti?"

"Oh, I forgot about them. We'll see whats going to happen."

I was about to say something else but, a man with a screw in his head walked out of a classroom. Kid jumped at the sight of him. The guy looked at me and got this really creepy smile. " I've never seen a fox like you before. I wonder what you look like on the inside."

That got my heart racing. I was getting panicked. Then I got a thought passed my mind, I'll scare him.

So I released my soul protect. Then I regretted my decision.

**Kid's P.O.V**

A wave of energy passed over my body and I almost collapsed. The wavelength was strong it must have been a witch. But when I followed the wavelengths, It led to Nightmare. I looked at her soul. It was a fox it's self. It was a black fox like its host and it had glowing red eyes. I looked at the normal Nightmare.

She started chanting and then looked at stein. She then stated, "Dream Eater".

Stein started shuddering then he stopped. His shoulders slumped and he collapsed. Then he got up and walked back into the classroom. The door closed.

Nightmare then ran around the corner and ushered me to follow. So I did, but only to get answers.

I asked her, "What was that? What did you do to him?!"

She looked at me. "You don't have to yell. I preformed a witch's spell called Dream Eater. All I did was take over his body and move him into the room. It works with living and non-living things. He'll wake up soon lets get going."

Nightmare's P.O.V

He didn't leave me alone after we started walking he kept asking me stupid questions like, 'Why did you do that?' or 'are you going to kill us?'. I told him if he kept asking me questions I would. That shut him up.

We returned to the infirmary to find everybody asleep. I looked at the time. 8:38 P.M. We've been gone for 2 hours. I hoped on a free bed and put my head on my paws. I looked at kid who curled up near his friends.

Then I felt sleep and I let it take over.

* * *

><p>And the chapter is up! I'm so happy next chapter they look for the witch! Maka and Soul might be able to move again!<p>

Remember review, follow, and favorite!

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


	10. Chapter 10

Well I updated and here is the story:

* * *

><p><em><span>Nightmare's point of view<span>_

I felt some one shaking me awake. I opened one eye. It was that egoistic idiot Blackstar. I asked, " What do you want?"

He replied, "We have I plan."

Third person P.O.V

Blackstar and Tsubaki walked over to where Soul and Maka where attacked the other day. If on que a witch walked out in the middle of the field. 

Blackstar spoke first. "Are you the witch Kakos?"

(A/N Kakos means evil in Greek)

The witch replied, "Yes and you look like an interesting subject"

Before she could lift her hand to cast the spell, Nightmare who was hidden in the bushes yelled, "Dream Eater!"

The witch started shuddering then collapsed. Then she stood up again.

Blackstar let go of Tsubaki and went up to the witch. He pulled out a rope that was made earlier by Nightmare, Maka, and Blythe. It had the power to stop witches from using their magic.

Then he tied it around her body. The rope glowed silver then returned to normal. Nightmare released dream eater and the witch collapsed. Tsubaki returned to normal and looked at Nightmare.

"How does dream eater work?"

Nightmare replied, "It's all in the name. I eat their dreams. Nightmares are tasteless and they smell terrible, But the dreams they are full of flavor. They boost my power and my stamina."

"Then you can take over their body?"

" I could do that anyway."

"oh"

Blackstar, Tsubaki, and nightmare dragged the witch back to the death room, where the group of wolves and teen were waiting.

Maka jumped on Blackstar when he came in.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! WHEN WE WERE CALLED UP HERE, I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

While she was going on about Blackstar being an idiot the witch finally woke up.

Lord Death, Kid, Nightmare, Asimi, Blythe, and Midnight were the first to notice the witch.

Lord Death finally spoke, "Why Hello Kakos Are you finally awake?"

"Yes Death and I am not happy."

"Well thats to bad! Because you have a whole group of weapons miesters wolves and a fox wanting to kill you!"

That made the witch go pale.

"What do I have to do to have you not kill me?"

Kid first spoke," You change Maka, Soul and I back to our real selves."

Then Nightmare spoke, "Then you allow me have the honor of taking over your body."

The witch nodded. Blackstar untied the rope. The witch held up her hand and chanted. Kid, Soul, and Maka collapsed. There was a loud crack and three teens were laying where the wolves once lied.

Nightmare walked up to the witch and looked at her. "Dream Eater." she said. The witch shuddered then collapsed. Midnight transformed into her hybrid form and looked at Nightmare. Nightmare nodded and changed into her scythe form. Midnight swung Nightmare into the witch's stomach.

Where the witch once stood was a witch's soul.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is the last :-: I'm sorry.<p>

-Shadow wolf 4-ever-


	11. Chapter 11

Well I hate to do this but this is the last chapter of The black wolf ;-; I'm crying to but I have a new story up called soul sand. I hope that you liked my story! So here it is the last chapter in the Black wolf.

* * *

><p>Nightmare's P.O.V<p>

Kid was back to normal. So was Maka and her weapon soul. They woke up after we killed the witch. Patti and Liz were hugging their miester telling him not to do anything stupid again. Maka was yelling at Blackstar about him being an idiot but everybody else was talking to the other person.

We were no longer needed here. We came to avenge the childhood we lost. We did that and we saved a few teens. We where all happy about the school being rid of the witch. The soul was great and so was her nightmares.

I walked out of the room to get some fresh air. I walked on to one of the balconies of the giant school. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kid.

"Hey," he said and he got down on his knees to talk to me."I wanted to thank you for saving me."

"It's ok. Really it is."

"why didn't you want to change back?"

"It's because," I thought about that why didn't I? "well, its because I can't remember who my parents were. I've grown used to being with my friends, their my family now."

He nodded his head. He understood.

Morning came to quickly. The wolves and I walked away from the DWMA with heavy hearts, we made a lot of friends. We where glad the school was safe though. We thought about going back and taking classes like the others. It could work.

Kids P.O.V

The wolves and fox walked away from the school and into the desert. I looked at my friends then back at them. I would miss them of course but, I wondered what nightmare and her group of wolves would do now.

Blackstar interrupted my train of thought. "HEY KID DO YA WANNA FIGHT AGAIN AND LOSE!"

I nodded I did want to actually fight him with out Liz and Patti. "Yes but without Tsubaki"

He nodded. "A GOD LIKE ME CAN DO ANYTHING!"

We got ready but, before we could fight Blackstar started to shudder. Then he collapsed and got up again. "I AM THE IDIOTIC BLACKSTAR AND IM GOING TO DESTROY A BUILDING!" Blackstar went over to one of the apartments and kicked it with his knee. He did it repeatedly until his knee was all bloody.

He then walked over to Soul rubbed his hand on his bloody knee and slapped Soul their was a bloody hand print on souls cheek. Blackstar co lapsed again only to wake up a few seconds later. Soul his face red with anger.

"BLACKSTAR IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" He started running after Blackstar. Blackstar started running around us.

"SOUL DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET OVER HERE SO I CAN CUT YOU INTO TINY PIECES!"

This continued on for a few minutes until they ran inside.

"You won't be seeing them for a while!" somebody said. I turned to see 3 wolves and fox.

"You guys came back?"I asked

"Yea of course." Nightmare said. "We're here to stay."

* * *

><p>Well all you people who reviewed followed and favorited this is my good bye. I want to thank Potatotheumbreon for giving me the responsibility of nightmare one of our Main Oc's<p>

Please read my new story Soul Sand!

-Shadow wolf 4ever-


End file.
